1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a planar image detector for detecting a radiation image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From EP 1 505 654 A2 a planar image detector with phototransistors is known in which the dark current is drastically reduced in comparison to conventional phototransistors. The small dark current is achieved by a gap between the source electrode and the gate electrode, or a gap between the drain electrode and the gate electrode, that causes a region of reduced field strength. The gap can be realized only with a very great deal of effort (in terms of manufacturing).